


A Flower Named Jimin

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Character Death, Cute Park Jimin, Im sorry Jaebum, Jackson wants love, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Parents Namjin, Park jimin is literal sunshine, Poor Hoseok, Read at Own Risk, Taehyung needs to sort his life out, Unrequited Love, best friend Jackson, eventual nice yoongi, evil jaebum, first ff, overprotective brother taehyung, overprotective jungkook, sorry this is trash, yoongi is kind of an asshole at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beautiful human Prince Park Jimin falls hopelessly in love with werewolf Prince Jungkook, who is love with Jimin's brother Prince Taehyung. Vampire Min Yoongi wants to be loved.orI'm sorry this is a mess I really tried, I hope you like it, a wrote it a while ago please give it a chance lmao cant write summaries so just read the actual first paragraph.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly i'm not even sure why I wrote this ;/  
> I did no editing whatsoever so please pardon the errors.  
> If anyone actually ends up reading this please do leave comments and feel free to make suggestions or requests ;)  
> I will probably end up deleting this.

Once upon a time there were five Kingdoms The Min kingdom of vampires ruled by the dark Yoongi, The Kingdom of Hope (wizard kingdom) ruled by the Hoseok, The Kim kingdom of fairies ruled by Namjoon and Seokjin, The Jeon kingdom of werewolves ruled by the mysterious and handsome Jungkook, and finally the Park kingdom of humans ruled by taehyung and his younger brother jimin. Our story begins in the Park kingdom, let's start from the beginning. The kingdom was blessed to hear that their rulers had had another adorable baby named Jimin the kingdom rejoiced but quickly were disheartened to hear that this boy was ill and he was, constantly, the kingdom fell in the harsh times when Jimin was five and the king and Queen were traveling and got attacked and were killed. The kingdom wallowed in despair for its only rulers were still kids and Taehyung was strong and smart but the weak child Jimin was told he was going to die before he turned 14 no one knew he was still alive. Fast- forward 16 years, Jimin is now 16 and Taehyung is 18. Jimin is a beautiful person anyone would see his radiance and want him that's why no one in the kingdom has seen him since he was a baby and also because he was ill all the time he has never even gone outside the castle before so everyone assumed he was dead. It doesn't help that his older brother is very possessive and overprotective of him. Jimin’s very quiet and rarely speaks and stays inside his room most of the time reading or drawing, usually being sick as well. 

 

Today Jimin felt really good, he opened up his windows and let the spring air waft into his room. He decided to get up and wander down through the halls when he heard talking. He couldn't hear what they were saying all he heard was “meeting” he shook his head and walked past the guards they straightened up and gently pushed him back as if they were afraid he would break like a porcelain doll. “Why are you stopping me?, i'm just going to visit my brother” he said. “We have orders not to let you through your highness” the guard said. “From who? Jimin questioned. “Your brother my lord” he answered back. 

 

Just then Jimin heard one of the big entrance doors creak open there he saw a tall and handsome man walk through he tried to stand on his tiptoes so he could see over the guards. He saw his brother Tae greet the man and usher him into another room. Jimin was super curious and he couldn't stop himself he pushed the guard out of the way and ran toward the room he pushed through the door to end up falling down. He looked up at a hand beckoning him to take it. That's when their eyes met.

Jeon Jungkook, one of the most handsome men alive his looks could kill you on the spot.

 

 

Today Jungkook had an important treaty meeting with the Park kingdom. He was greeted by Taehyung the ruler and he was ushered into a room just as they sat down he heard a crash and stood up, it looked like someone had fallen down, so being the gentleman he was he gave the person a hand. That's when their eyes met. This boy was dazzling if we were stars he was the moon his pale skin, his beautiful eyes, perfectly rounded cheeks and cute messy hair was too much for jungkook to handle. His smell was also equally intoxicating. Taehyung went over to them he told jungkook once the boy was off the floor I'm so sorry my younger brother Jimin here is quite weak thank you for helping him, “Jimin did you not understand what the guards said?”

Jimin was quite starstruck looking at the man whose name was Jungkook apparently, he was so handsome and looked warm too. He spaced out, “oh i'm sorry brother I was just really curious and i-i never g-get to see people so i just wanted to say hi.” he smiled meekly. “Nice to meet you i'm Jimin, thanks for helping me earlier.”  
Jungkook couldn't believe it even his voice was cute too, how come no one had ever heard about this boy? “Has he always been here?” he asked Taehyung. “Yes, he just needs to stay here so people don't attack him i'm sure you understand why.” he answered. Jungkook gulped, he definitely understood why.  
Brother! Jimin said cheerfully, “I wish to go outside.” “Jimin! You know the rules Taehyung said sharply, “I haven't been outside since I was Two, Tae, I haven't even felt the grass or the sun on my face!” You have plant in your room and a window jiminie.” Taehyung said. “Wait you haven't been outside since you were two?!” Jungkook exclaimed. “He gets sick a lot.” Taehyung said. “I feel fine Tae” Jimin answered clearly annoyed. The last time he had tried to go outside the guards caught him and Tae made him stay in his room for a month and only brought him food and such. “You got sick the last time you went outside!” Tae said. “That was 14 years ago tae! Jimin yelled. “Well you were supposed to die two years ago Jimin!” That did it Jimin could feel the warm drip of tears down his face and he looked away. 

Jungkook couldn't say anything he was stuck, sad for the boy but also understanding tae’s worry and all. The boy looked at jungkook with eyes full of tears and said “Don't pity me! I know you are, everyone does, i'm tired of it maybe it would have been better if I had just died! He screamed and ran down the hall to a room and slammed it shut. “I'm sorry about my brother.” Taehyung said. “He's just very sad and he doesn't understand how much I love him, without him I have nothing.” “I know it's not my place but i really do think you should let him go outside, if i can help ill let him ride with me on my horse, we will be quick.” Ugh since I would like to have smooth treaty and relationship with my brother i'll let this slide, please keep him safe and if he looks sick bring him back immediately please” tae answered tentatively. “His room is the fourth door on the left tae said and walked away. Jungkook walked down the hall till he got to the door and knocked three times. The door creaked open and he saw jimin eyes a bit red from crying. 

“What do you want!?” Jimin said harshly. “Taehyung said it's ok for you to come riding with me outside.” Wait, really?!!” Jimin jumped up on his bed and started laughing happily as if he was just given everything he wanted in life. Jungkook almost couldn't stand how cute this little being was. “Um you might want to wear some better clothes gesturing as to how jimin was wearing pajama like clothes. “ Ah ok i'll be right back” Jimin said. When they were all ready to go taehyung gave them a bag with stuff you would think you would need for the apocalypse.

Jimin ran up to the big door that was always shut , the one keeping him from the outside and he pushed it in, he breathed in the spring air and smiled so big you would think he had saved the world. Jungkook watched in amazement. Jimin ran outside and fell in the grass. There were some people loitering about who stopped to look at the unusual scene. “Jimin come here so I can help you onto the horse.” “Wait Jimin? As in the second prince a woman exclaimed. “And isn't that Jeon Jungkook!” another person shouted. Soon there was crowd gathering. Aw and oo’s were heard from the crowd as they were just as captivated with jimin as jungkook was.” We should get going before they attack you or something” Jungkook said. As they rode through the forest Jungkook watched Jimin silently taking in his surroundings like a newborn baby and jungkook knew this was a precious moment that only he would get to see and boy was he happy. “Kookie, I mean Jungkook, I mean, can I call you kookie?” Jimin asked shyly. “Sure, can I call you Jiminie? Jungkook asked. “Yeah you can” Jimin answered. “We should probably head out before Taehyung loses his shit” said Jungkook. Oook Kookie….Jimin said as he yawned and started to fall asleep. By the time they got back he was fast asleep with a contented look on his face. Jungkook carried him to his bed and stole a kiss on his forehead and pulled the covers over him. “Man, I just can't get enough of this kid.. Hes addicting.” Jungkook thought as he walked back toward the main hall. 

“How was it?” Taehyung questioned.” “It was great I think he really loves going outside you should let him more often.”, jungkook suggested. “I would if I could but that god- awful Min Yoongi has been making threats to my kingdom lately and only god knows what would happen if he found out about jiminie.” “That reminds me, Namjoon and Seokjin are coming over for the royal ball next week. Will you be attending? “Of course I will”, he said “That's good, I need a few people to watch Jimin I have also set up a few suitors for him, you know Jaebum of course and Hoseok right? He asked. “Unfortunately , said Jungkook under his breath.” “Also make sure to watch out for Yoongi, I didn't invite him on purpose.” He excused himself to his room in their castle. Jungkook left the next day after saying goodbye to jimin. 

Jimin positively adored his older brother, but jungkook, this kind of love was different. Jungkook visited tons during the last group and it had been great for Jimin “Now Jimin i'm finally unveiling you to the rest of the kingdom and other kingdoms so please be aware and act responsibly.” Taehyung said. “Ok Tae Tae” A week later it was the night of the ball.. Jimin was very dressed up and wasn't sure if he was excited or scared, maybe a bit of both but he was excited to see Kookie again so that was great. Jimin walked down the halls with two guards very close to them. As he walked into the ballroom he could sense the anticipation as the great doors opened. Everyone turned their attention to see the mystery prince. Jimin was so nervous he felt like he could fall down on the spot that when he saw a familiar face, Jungkook and he felt relieved. Everyone was shocked at how beautiful and radiant this supposed weak and sick boy was. Everyone immediately started to crowd him and touch him and ask his questions, he felt claustrophobic until a familiar hand was around his waist and tugged him away from the crowd. “Thanks Kookie.” He was immediately surprised when he looked up and it was a different person. “Um, you're not Kookie.” “No I am not.” the mystery person answered although i'm pretty close to him, i'm his brother… Jaebum.”

 

 

“Oh.. I see” said Jimin shyly. “Oh jaebum, I see you met my cute little Jiminie.”Taehyung says happily as he walks over to them. “Indeed I have your highness.” Jaebum answers politely. “Jimin this is Jeon Jaebum, jungkook's twin brother.” “Nice to meet you, i'm Jimin.” “Oh sorry guys it looks like Seokjin and namjoon are here i'm going to go greet them.” Ok Taetae” jimin answered. So Jimin, what do you-....”Kookie!!!” Jaebum was cut off as Jimin jumped into Jungkook’s arms and nuzzled into his chest . “Hi, my little Jiminie, how have you been it's only been a week but I missed you lots.” Jaebum was dumbfounded by the lovey-dovey scene being played out in front of him.” “Oh it's you.”, Jungkook almost growled to Jaebum. lets just say they may be brothers but they certainly don't get along, and certainly don't like each other. Jungkook wrinkled his nose, Jaebum's smell was all over jimin. “What's wrong?” Jimin asked. Before he could answer the question the great big doors were slammed open, so hard one fell off its hinges. Jungkook held onto Jimin and jumped out of the way before anything could happen. This was what Taehyung was talking about, standing before him was Yoongi and his crew of vampires. Before anyone could do anything the lights went off. Suddenly Jungkook's hands were empty and the lights turned on… Jimin was gone. 

 

Jimin was shook awake. It was dark and cold. Where was he? He felt so scared he was shaking. Then he saw him- two red eyes peered out of the darkness. A cold voice started to speak “I can see why your brother kept you locked up all these years.” Yoongi whispered in Jimin's ear, it made him shiver. “P-please l-let me go” Jimin said with a shaky voice. Jimin finally got a look at his kidnapper, he was heart-stoppingly beautiful, pale, with red eyes, strangely this man felt familiar to Jimin. “Aw why would I do that?” yoongi drawled. “You see, Jimin in a couple days something is happening, do you know what that is?” Jimin contemplated this question and then he remembered. “M-my Birthday?” “Correct indeed Jiminie, the thing is, you don't know this but in two days you will become the most irresistible person alive and I am not kidding people will kill to have you unless you are marked by someone.” “That someone is going to be me” “m-marked?” “yes, you know like a bite or something you will become mine like you were meant to be.” “u-uh n-no thanks I think i'll just go home now.” he said nervously.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jimin quickly realized Yoongi’s hands were around his neck and he froze. 

 

Meanwhile at the palace.. Utter chaos. Taehyung was preparing an army barking orders so harshly if anyone disobeyed him they'd surely be killed. “FIND HIM GODDAMNIT!” Taehyung yelled. Jungkook was figuring out the best way to get to the min kingdom, because he was a werewolf they would know its him and find him immediately but he couldn't wait for Taehyung to finish organizing his army. Just then Taehyung pulled him aside. “Jungkook there is something you must know, Jimin is a flower. Jungkook’s eyes widened, he had heard of a flower before, the last one was nearly 100 years ago. A flower is a person who attracts other, like a flower to a bee, but in a much more maximized way which make them irresistible to anyone., it is also said that whoever marks the flower will gain immense power from them. This is really bad Jungkook thought, Yoongi is going to mark Jimin, it would be the end of their kingdoms. 

He has to find Jimin, or everything will be over

Jimin struggled in his grasp. “P-please don't do this.” I knew you were going to be cute and smell good, but i didn't know you were going to be irresistible, you make me want to devour you whole.” yoongi said with a smirk, it faded slightly as if he was trying to fight himself. “Your highness” a guard said as a small bit of light was let in the room. “What!!!?, can't you see i'm busy here?” “i'm sorry my lord but there is a small problem, the park army is mobilizing to come here…” “SMALL PROBLEM!!??? That's much bigger than a small problem.” Yoongi said as he grabbed the guard's neck and held him in the air, he swiftly threw him across the room and the guard slumped into an unmoving figure. Jimin breathed a sigh of relief when Yoongi left the room. He was startled when he poked his head back in the room “Don't even try to escape, I can smell you from a mile away… my flower.” Then he left. Jimin tried to process what just happened as his eyes darted to the dead guard. Did he just say that the army was mobilizing to come here? He thought “im saved..” he said with a sigh of relief. 

Jungkook turned into his wolf form so he could cover more ground. As he got closer to the Min kingdom. Jimins smell was really strong it was like honey, spring, and rain all mixed together it was utterly intoxicating it took everything in Jungkook to keep his cool.He reached the gates of the min kingdom there were soldiers everywhere. He changed back to his human form. They all looked to the place where he was hiding “shit” he said under his breath, he had forgot that they were vampires so duh the could smell him. All of them rushed him but he gracefully hopped over them, he could smell Jimin and started sprinting.

Jimin was trying to figure out how to get out, just then the door opened and he expected to see Jungkook. It was a extremely unhappy yoongi who grabbed Jimin by the neck, he couldn't breathe. “S-stop pp-please i-i cant b-breathe” He slammed Jimin into a wall. Jimin felt the warm flood of tears down his face, this was it he thought. In a few seconds i'll be just like that guard. The vampire bit harshly into jimin's neck and he screamed only to see, Jungkook, his Jungkook standing by the door with a horrified expression and then, it all went black. 

Jimins scent was getting stronger as he rounded a corner and found him standing at the entrance of a room, he couldn't process what was happening quick enough. Yoongi was holding jimin up against a wall by his neck and biting into him, jimin's squishy baby cheeks were wet with tears and his shirt wet with his blood. All jungkook saw was red. He rushed over to yoongi and took the vampire by the neck making him drop jimin on the ground. Jungkook was more angry than he had ever felt before him anger and sadness consuming him, he had lost all control. He smashed yoongi into a wall and used his teeth to bite him up pretty bad then he remembered if he killed yoongi there would never be peace again between the werewolves and vampires so he left yoongi crumpled down and half dead. He went over to jimin feeling for a pulse it was extremely weak but there he sighed, relief washing over him, although if he didn't get jimin home soon there wouldn't be a pulse so he picked up the bloody jimin and raced out of there. 

Taehyung rushed outside when he saw jungkook's figure coming toward him with a body. He prayed that Jimin wasn’t dead, or he wouldn't be able to go on. “He's alive”, jungkook said softly. “He needs a healer though”. “Hoseok the wizard is here, i'm sure he has a few spells that will work” Taehyung said. 

 

Jimin was in a coma like state when he started to have a sort of flashback. He was running in the forest, well a little two year old one was. Jimin himself was watching his younger self run. Suddenly the younger bumped into something, more like someone. Jimins breath hitched as the person turned around. He froze, it was a young Yoongi. Oh no, Jimin thought. “Run!” he yelled to his younger self who obviously couldn't hear him. Jimins eyes went wide as Young Jimin with his round face and big eyes handed Yoongi a make-shift flower bouquet of grass, dandelions etc. Yoongi smiled and took them, his smile was oddly warm and human, this confused jimin. Then he was fast-forwarded, Jimin was in the castle he looked about 7, he saw the younger hear a tap on his window and rush over to see yoongi swinging his legs into the room. The two engaged in a very interesting talk. Then he was fast forwarded to when Jimin was 10, Jimin was laying in a bed, sick as usual, Yoongi was suddenly at his side caressing the boys face. The next scene Jimin was shown was the most confusing of all, Jimin looked about 14. It was Yoongi, and Hoseok and Jimin? Yoongi was holding Jimin in his arms screaming something at Hoseok pleading with him. Jimin stared at his past self who slumped in Yoongi's arms, unmoving. 

Jimin woke up with a start. “Easy there tiger.” said Hoseok checking jimin's vitals. “What did Yoongi ask you to do when I was 14?” jimin asked very straightforwardly. “I knew someday this would come back to haunt me.” said hoseok quietly. “It's been two years so I might as well tell you I guess” “Min Yoongi was not always a vampire.” “He what?!” said Jimin startled. “It happened when you were 14, Jimin, you were supposed to die and you did for a second until Yoongi asked me to perform a forbidden spell… life switching, basically a life for a life” “You are alive because Min Yoongi traded his human life so that you could live.” “ He made me put a spell on you so that you would forget all this though.” “Yoongi, I feel horrible for that boy, his soul has become so.. twisted.” Jimin tried to process all the information Hoseok had just given him.

Just then jungkook walked in. He automatically felt relieved to see Jimin up and talking. He put a bowl of porridge that a cook made in front of Jimin. He put the spoon up to his mouth and started to feed him. “Kookie I have to go back.” Jungkook was startled and his eyes narrowed “Go back where, the blood sucker?” “There ain't no way in hell i'll let you see him even if I have to lock you up.” “He tried to kill you, try to get that through your small head ok.” “Before Hoseok could say anything Jungkook picked up Jimin and started to walk him back toward Jimin's room. “There was a chain bolted to the wall and there was and ankle cuff on the ground. Jimin was too weak to retaliate as Jungkook put the cuff on. “Kookie, K-kookie p-please don't do this, tae wouldn't a-agree to this.” Jimin said with tears in his eyes.” “He already did.” Jungkook said with a blank face as he closed the door. That night everyone could hear jimin's sobs, quietly telling themselves that it was for his own good, his own good, that this little angel was being protected. 

Jimin woke up feeling the dried tears in his face, he rolled over in his bed, feeling the ankle cuff digging into his skin when his nose bumped into something cold, it startled him so much that he fell out of bed only to be caught by two sturdy hands that held him by his waist. It was still a bit dark outside so he couldn't see anything. Before he could scream or say a word a strong hand covered his mouth. A blindfold was put around his eyes. He could feel the ankle cuff being ripped off and him being carried in someone's arms after a few minutes he heard two voices “Jr., I really don't think we should be messing with the park kingdom they will end us.” “Bam Bam, I don't have time for this Mark is waiting in the carriage this is for Jaebum’s sake okay?” Jimin groggily remembered that name but he forgot how he knew it. Jimin was falling asleep before he could do anything. 

Jimin woke up at voices again he could see a little through the blindfold that it was light outside. Voices again “I don't think it will be a big deal, us werewolves and the humans haven't had a war with each other since our ruler G-Dragon and theirs Taeyang, started one decades ago. He was then roughly grabbed “I believe the little princess is awake.” 

The blindfold was ripped off and jimin could see to whom the voices belonged to. Bam Bam motioned to the bruise around jimin's ankle that hurt so bad he couldn’t walk, and also to the injury that was cause by his run-in with Yoongi, “Looks like they haven't even been treating him well in his own kingdom.” “He's so cute and smells so good I kind of want to eat him, I see why everyone makes a huge fuss about him, his smell is no joke.” Mark said with a smirk. Jimin just looked at them and sighed he was scared but nothing would come out of his mouth. 

His ankle hurt and he just wanted to be at the palace with tae and have everything go back to being the way it used to be, before the day he fell and tripped in front of Jungkook. Suddenly they all got out of the carriage as it stopped. The man who appeared to be named Jr. carried Jimin out of it. Jimin looked up to see a massive castle. He was startled, he knew this place….It was Jungkook’s palace. 

 

Jungkook hated himself, his poor Jimin was hurting, Jimin, sweet, big eyed, chubby-cheeked and sweet smelling Jimin was hurting, because of him. He kept telling himself it's for his own good, but it was hard to believe when he heard him sobbing, Jungkook couldn't even bear to see Jimin’s tear-streaked face. That night he quietly opened Jimin’s door. He was startled, he looked around Jimin's room the ankle cuff was broken, Jimin's sheets were a mess and on the floor, and the window, the one Jimin had stared out for years was broken and hanging open. Jungkook spun out on his heals going to see Taehyung screaming about Jimin, Jimin, his sweet Jimin, and his only, was taken. 

Jimin was roughly shoved through the entrance doors he was startled when he remembered why he knew that name. Jaebum, Jungkook’s brother was sitting on the throne showing Jimin a smirk. “Ah, Jimin how kind of you to join me, you see originally, I was going to try to charm you, you were so taken with my brother though I couldn't, so this is the situation we are in now.” “Jaebum,”, Jimin said with a bite in his words, “Are you trying to start a fight with my kingdom or even your brother the ruler of this one, in fact that chair is not even yours.” “Ah, you see that's where you're wrong my sweet naive jimin, my brother will be dead in a couple hours and I will be named king of the Jeon Kingdom and you, well, you're already mine.”

 

“My lord have you heard the news from the Park and Jeon kingdom.” “I don't want to know.” said yoongi putting his head in his hands. Ever since the incident with Jimin he couldn't forgive himself. Yoongi was caught up playing the bad guy seeing if this Jungkook kid was good enough for his Jiminie. Yoongi had given up his life for that boy and he didn't even know and now Jimin hates him and is scared of him. Yoongi couldn’t take it if someone so much as mentioned Jimin he would lose it. “My lord Park Jimin has been kidnapped.” Yoongi’s head snapped up. His eyes narrowed. “Who? Who kidnapped him?” “Jeon Jaebum my lord.” “Where is Jungkook.” “I was told the Black Knight assassin was ordered to kill him, sir” ‘Send the assassins to go help Jungkook I cannot stand to see Jimin crying any longer.” “Prepare the horses we’re leaving...To the Jeon kingdom.” “I'm coming for you Jimin” Yoongi whispered into the wind as it was dark when they finally started to make their way to the jeon kingdom. 

Jimin was pushed into a room that was heavily decorated. Jaebum walked in. Jimin was tied to a chair. “Wow, you look really pretty.” “I told my assassin to not kill Jungkook until after he sees me devour you Jaebum says with a smirk. “You can do whatever you want to me but leave Kookie out of it.” Jimin said with a snarl “Oh you call him Kookie, how endearing, it's quite sad that you love him so much and yet he loves your brother, so, so much more.” “W-what do you mean.” Jimin asked shakily. “Oh you didn't know, why do you think Jungkook comes to the palace so much he practically never comes here, i'm so lonely you know.” “You know Jimin..” Jaebum tilts his head up with a finger “I could make you so much happier than my stupid brother.

Just then a loud knock is heard at the door “Yes what is it you're interrupting me.” Instead of the door opening it is kicked in. Standing in the doorway is an extremely pissed off Min Yoongi. “Oh shit, its the fucking crybaby vampire.” Jaebum says with a laugh. Yoongi is swift, Jimin blinks in a second Yoongi has Jaebum pinned against a wall. Before anything happens Jimin’s head snaps to the door standing there is Jungkook who takes in all of the situation. Jimin could literally see the gears in his head turning wicked fast trying to understand what is going “What the hell is going on Jaebum!!” Jimin could've sworn he felt the palace shake as jungkook yelled. “I should be ruling...” Jaebum squeaked out as yoongi crushed his windpipe. “Let him go Yoongi, him and I have to sort some things out.” Before anyone could say anything. “NOBODY FUCKING MOVE, I DESERVE A FUCKING EXPLANATION I SWEAR TO GOD SOMEONE UNTIE ME OR I’LL- “Jimin bellowed. He abruptly stopped as everyone looked at the normally sweet Jimin in surprise. Jungkook quickly untied Jimin.” “Now” Jimin said with a dark look in his eye, “Someone explain what's going on.” He looked at Yoongi. “And you, you have the most explaining to do.” Jungkook, Yoongi and Jaebum were completely dumbfounded by his outburst. “I'm sorry Jimin I promise I will but first I need to take care of the two scum in this room.” Jungkook said. “Leave Yoongi out of it, it's important, you do anything to him, i’ll kill you myself.” Jimin said. Jungkook’s eyes widened “Was this not the man the tried to kill you a few days ago?” “Kookie. “ Jimin said with the same bite. Jungkook shut up and quickly moved over to jaebum. Swiftly 8 guards ran into the room. “Put him in the dungeon, i'll deal with him later when he's on trial for high treason against the Jeon and Park kingdoms.” 

“Now.” Jimin said. . Jimin motioned at yoongi. “Explain, from the beginning” he said plainly. “Ah, Hoseok must've told you hasn't he, that little brat.” “Ok so it all started when you were two, I was Four, it was before you got sick, you see I was human and we were best friends and we'd play with each other everyday. You were the only thing I had, after all my parents were dead.” “You would bring me food and flowers and we'd play outside.” “When you turned three they shut you away so i'd come in through your window everyday and we’d hang out we did that up until the day you turned 14, i'd heard the rumours that you would die, I really didn't want to believe it.” “And I really didn't until every day I noticed you were weaker, dull eyes, pale skin, sunken in cheekbones.” “Until one day i came in through your window, you weren't moving, weren't breathing.” “I panicked you were all I had I couldn't lose you now.” “So I took you, dead, to the wizard hoseok, pleading with him, anything, anything that would keep you alive.” “He used the forbidden spell, a life for a life, I was content knowing I would die for your sake, it was like payback for all the kindness you had shown me.” “I didn't know though that he had secretly snuck in vampire blood in me and I awoke as a vampire right outside the Min kingdom.” “Apparently the king and queen had just lost their son and needed an heir because they couldn't conceive and so there I was and I became their heir. .” “I also begged Hoseok to make you forget everything before I died so you wouldn't feel guilty.” “Then few days ago I had heard about you and Jungkook so I wanted to see if he was good enough so I tested him and I-it got o-out of hand.” “Your smell made me go crazy and I couldn't stop and I hate myself because of this all I want is for you to be happy and i-i couldn't even do that right.” Yoongi put his head down. 

As Yoongi said all this Jimin's memories came flooding back, all the happy times they had had together his most precious moments and his best friend. Why? jimin wondered, why them?, if this hadn't all happened everything would've been perfect. Jimin couldn't help it he ran over to yoongi before jungkook could stop him and hugged him. “I'm so sorry!” He wailed “i'm so sorry suga i-i forgot, I forgot you, i'm so sorry!!” Yoongi smiled at hearing his old nickname. He gently pushed Jimin away. “I'm sorry Jiminie but i'm dangerous and we can't see each other I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have.” “That's right.” said jungkook shoving Yoongi away from Jimin. “I'm glad your ok, Jimin, don't try to visit me ok?” he said sadly. “Jungkook, please take care of him.” Yoongi said with a small smile as he walked out the door. Jimin was sobbing uncontrollably trying to claw Jungkook's hands from around him. “SUGA!! PLEASE COME BACK!!” Jimin screamed as he sobbed. That night was one of the worst in Jimin’s life, worse than any. He couldn't stop crying for his best friend who had given his all to Jimin, and now was so sad and guilty he couldn’t bear to see jimin. He was utterly crushed. 

Taehyung had had enough. It's been weeks. Jimin hasn't eaten, spoken, or moved, he refuses to be touched or hold a conversation. Namjoon and Seokjin of the Kim kingdom are over and Taehyung hopes they will soothe everyone's nerves. Jungkook is off dealing with JB and the rest of the wolves that betrayed him. “Jimin” says Taehyung sounding defeated as he quickly knocks on Jimin's door. “Jimin?”.. No answer. “Okay Jimin i'm coming in now.” Taehyung couldn't believe what he saw, there was blood all over the room and there was jimin lying in a puddle of it, his cheeks were sunken in and you could see his ribs. Taehyung screamed. There were bruises and cuts all over jimin. “Jimin, get up, please.” Taehyung sobbed. As he buried his face in his younger brothers chest. JImin lightly brushed his hair as if to soothe the other who was in less pain than he was. Taehyung blinked, this was how Jimin was and had always been, always worried about everyone else but not caring for himself even if it killed him. “I'm sorry.” said Jimin in a low voice. “For what!?” said Taehyung. “For not being a good enough brother, and always causing you problems.” he smiles sadly. “It's not your fault!” “L-let's run you a bath, ok?” Taehyung said shakily. Jimin only nodded. Taehyung got up to get towels on his way to get more he bumped into Seokjin.

Jin did a double take, Taehyung was holding many towels and blood stained his face hands and shirt. Jin searched for signs of wounds but he couldn't see any. Before he could say anything he heard a silent wail and Taehyung ran towards it. Jin followed. Jin couldn't believe his eyes the once breath-taking, show- stealing prince was in a puddle of his own blood, sweat and tears. He had cuts and bruises all over. Taehyung quickly stood Jimin up and helped him into the bath. Jin helped as well. As Taehyung and Jin helped scrub all the blood off they were shocked to see how bad his condition had gotten, this wasn't just from lack of eating and depression Jin declared. Faeries could pick up on emotion like that. No, this had to do with Jimin being a flower. “Taehyung.” Jin said sharply. “Has anyone marked Jimin.” He said when they were out of jimin's earshot.” “No, not that I know of.” Then it hit taehyung. Jungkook had said something about Jimin getting bitten by Yoongi. “Yoongi…” Taehyung said. “He bit him?” Jin asked. “I believe he did, although it was before his birthday but his poison could have still been in him on his birthday. Jimins birthday.. Taehyung had forgotten his brothers birthday, in fact everyone had, with so much going on. A pang of guilt hit him. “What do we do? How can I help him? It kills me to see him like this without knowing how to fix it.” “Well, you're not gonna like this but we need to bring him to Y- “Where is he!!!?” Jungkook screamed as he kicked in the door. “I smell blood, Jimins blood.” he said as his eyes turned red in anger.” “Jungkook you need to calm down, you can't go in there.” Taehyung said as he tried to stop Jungkook from going in the bathroom but failed.  
Jin  
Jungkook’s breath got caught in his throat. Standing in the bathroom was Jimin a towel wrapped around his waist. His cheekbones were no longer full and chubby they were sunken in. He had black circles under his eyes. His ribs stuck out painfully. There were purple bruises and pink scars covering his chest, arms and legs. Jungkooks voice was caught in his throat. He didn't know what to say. Jimin looked awful. Jungkook stared at the draining dark red bathwater and to Jimin who didn't say a word as he pushed Jungkook aside. Taehyung, Jin and Jungkook didn't say a word they quietly shuffled out of the room to let Jimin get dressed.

Jimin couldn't help what he was doing to himself. He felt guilty for letting Yoongi go through so much pain for him and playing the bad guy. Jimin couldn't help but feel the need to punish himself for what he had done to his only friend. He only wanted to see him. Whenever Jimin looked in the mirror all he could see was coward, a fat boy, spoiled and good for nothing.  
Jungkook’s arrival startled Jimin especially how he had looked at him. The way everyone had always looked at him except worse. He was worse than a porcelain doll. He was afraid, one touch, and he would shatter into a million pieces. 

 

“What do we do?” said Taehyung in a quiet voice. “You’re not gonna like this but as i was saying before SOMEONE interrupted me, we need to take Jimin to Yoongi it's most likely that he's feeling sort of the same way. A flower and what is called their stem, the person that marked them, have a special connection.” said Jin. “No way.” said Jungkook adamantly. “You don't get to decide what's good for me i'm not a fucking child.” said a quiet and hoarse voice. They all spun around to see Jimin in clothes that now looked way too big for him with his weight loss. They were all shocked especially taehyung, this was the first time he had spoken since the day yoongi left. “I'm going to see him, and that's final.” said Jimin in a quiet but harsh voice. They all watched as jimin walked out to the stables. “This isn't safe Jimin, i'm going with you.” “You know what, do whatever the fuck you want, Jeon Jungkook.” said Jimin. Jungkook watched as Jimin hoisted himself on the saddle, he saw jimin wince probably because of the bruises and wounds all over his body. As they rode through the forest Jungkook remembered the day when he met Jimin, the day when they went out here and Jimin saw the outside world again for the first time, the innocent and precious look on his face is now replaced with a permanent look of sadness. It was hard to watch, hard to bear, hard to witness. It was night when they reached the Min kingdom. 

Jimin was in so much pain but he didn't care, his body kept telling him to move and keep going. When they got to the gate jimin cowered as he saw the vampires leaning against the gate. Jungkook immediately shielded him. “What is your business here werewolf and...sweet-smelling human.” The guard said looking Jimin up and down. “We have to see Yoongi.” Jungkook answered before Jimin could speak. “Well, thats too bad because you can't just visit our king b-” “Shut it!” Jimin jumped as he saw yoongi striding towards them. Before he knew it Jimin was running toward yoongi jumping into his arms. Jimin’s pain was immediately relieved as if Yoongi presence had soothed his being. “It's true.. “ Jungkook said in a sad tone “You marked him and now he's tied to you, I was too late.” he said it too quietly for anyone to notice. 

Yoongi was surprised when he smelt blood, humans, werewolves and jimin? He rushed outside to see Jungkook and Jimin. Jimin was suddenly running at him full speed. When Jimin jumped into his arms, yoongi could smell fresh blood on him. He finally looked at Jimin his face was sunken in and as he wrapped his fingers around Jimin’s waist and torso he was scarily thin. Yoongi put Jimin down and walked up to Jungkook. “What is the meaning of this?” “Meaning of what?” Jungkook asked. “Why is he so thin, and I saw the bruises on him. “What did you do to him!!?” said Yoongi grabbing jungkook by the shirt. “Stop!” said Jimin swaying as he got to his feet. “I did it to myself” he said softly. Yoongi’s eyes immediately softened as he grabbed jimin before he could fall to the ground. Yoongi looked at Jimin, he was asleep. “Let's go inside and talk, I imagine he's cold as well” said Yoongi picking him up in his arms as if he were light as a feather. Yoongi went to his room and laid him on the bed and covered him with the softest blanket he also put pillows on both sides of him so he wouldn't roll over and fall off. Even though Yoongi’s bed was huge he wanted to baby jimin. He walked back downstairs. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Jungkook. “So why has that small baby up there been doing this to himself.” “because of you.” said Jungkook sharply. “Me? Why?” “Seokjin, told me that you marked jimin and you have a bond with him, since you two haven't been together for a long time apparently a flower needs their partner by their sides, it's like an addiction, and their partner has to continuously mark them or stuff like that, Jungkook motioned to upstairs, that will happen continuously until they end up killing themselves.” Yoongi was speechless, his small angel was hurting once again because of him. “As much as I hate you and your kind I have a proposal, you should come live in the Park kingdom until we figure this whole thing out, that way you can help Jimin but still be under my and taehyung's surveillance.” Yoongi nodded slowly. 

Yoongi and jungkook both woke up Jimin and explained the situation. Jimin blushed when they explained the marking part. So they made their way back to the park kingdom after Yoongi assigned someone to watch over his kingdom in his absence. 

They finally reached the park Kingdom as the sun rose. Jimin was exhausted even though he had barely done anything. Yoongi brought Jimin to his room. Taehyung showed Yoongi his room and he settled into it. Seokjin ad Namjoon were still there. 

It was night and Jin was on his way to the library when he heard crying coming from Jimin’s room. He quietly opened the door to see Jimin thrashing around on his bed screaming “Mommy!” Daddy! Come back!!?” Jin quickly rushed over to him and shook his awake pulling him into a tight hug. “Jimin, whats wrong?” “I miss my mom and dad. I miss their hugs and I miss their voices I was little when they died but I still loved them.” “I know i'm not your mom and dad but would you like it if I stayed the night here with you?” “Yes, please said Jimin wiping his tears away. “Okay baby, i'm gonna go tell Namjoon i'll be right back.” When Jin came back he sung Jimin a song called Awake and it strangely enough, lulled them both to sleep. 

Lets just say that when Jungkook, Yoongi and Taehyung found Jin curled around jimin in the morning, they were less than happy. Jin and Jimin woke up when they entered the room. “What is the meaning of this?” asked taehyung. “I heard Jimin crying last night so I came to comfort him.” “Also I have something to talk to all of you about.”

They were all shocked to hear the two things jin said. “First I would like to adopt Jimin as my son.” “Second of all I think we should unite all of our kingdoms as one.” “I think Jimin being with namjoon and I would be beneficial for everyone.” “I think we should unite the kingdoms so that we could all live together and so that our kinds can mix and stop fighting with each other.” 

Everyone looked incredulously at each other and at Jin especially. “So.. you want everyone to live together..?” Taehyung asked slowly. “That's the idea..” said Jin. “Sounds like fun, I can then see Suga and kookie and mommy jin all the time.” “You want to adopt Jimin though!?” Jungkook exclaimed. “Jiminie misses his parents and Namjoon and I have always wanted to be parents even if he's 17.” “I also think that Jimin need to talk to people who don't make him crazy and who don't have so many...problems” Jin said slowly eyeing Jungkook and Yoongi. “It will be fine though since we will all live together like one big family!” Jimin said happily. “Yeah fun…” Yoongi and Jungkook said in unison. The next day Namjoon, Jin, Hoseok, Jungkook and Yoongi moved into the palace The barriers separating their kingdoms were taken down and their peoples were mingling. 

Jimin skipped happily to breakfast where everyone had been seated suddenly he bumped into a very tall person. He slowly looked up and there was a handsome man, Jimin assumed this must be Namjoon since he had seen him, but was not formally introduced.

 

“Ah, you must be Jimin.” The man's voice was very soothing and immediately Jimin's fear went away. “Jinnie was telling me about you i'm so excited to be your father.” “Shall we eat breakfast?” Namjoon said while taking Jimin's hand in his and walking him toward the dining room. When they entered the room everyone was talking but it became quiet immediately as namjoon and jimin sat next to jin with Jimin in between them.

 

“Um, good morning everyone.” Jimin said uncertainly. “How did you sleep?” Jimin asked. “Um, great but remind me of why I have to sleep in the same room as this idiot.” said yoongi motioning to Jungkook. “Yeah, why do I have to sleep in the same room as taehyung.” whined hoseok. “Oh, i'm sorry guys its because were remodeling so that everyone can have more suitable rooms.” “Mommy Jin can I sleep with you and namjoon that way someone can sleep in my room and there won't be any issues?” “Sure baby.” said Jin. “Absolutely not!” said jungkook. “I don't care if you’re pretending to be his parents or whatever but he can't sleep with you guys it's improper and he is a child.” “Why? Do you want him to sleep with you instead?” said Yoongi with a smirk. Jungkook blushed and looked down. “By the way everyone I hope you haven't forgotten that Jimin is mine, he will die without me so don't even think of getting rid of me.” said Yoongi. The whole table was engulfed in silence as they all ate quietly. 

After breakfast Jimin went back to his room to draw. He heard a sharp knock on his door. “Can I come in?” said a familiar voice “Yeah” Jimin replied still looking at his paper. Jungkook sat next to him. “Jiminie are you ok?” Yeah why says Jimin holding up his paper looking at it. “I don't know I just feel like having a lot of people suddenly in your life is probably hard on you.” “i'm fine.” “Kookie if you’re are gonna come in and just talk about the past and my problems i'd rather not talk to you at all.” Jimin said. “Oh, i-i guess you’re right.” Said Jungkook feeling hurt. He quickly got up and left the room. After Jungkook left, Jimin immediately regretted his choice of words. He decided that he would apologize so around 15 minutes later he left his room to look for jungkook he looked in Kookie and suga’s room, he wasn't there, the dining room, not there, the hall, same thing. He looked outside, still nothing he searched and searched finally he walked to the library. He walked in, he heard some shuffling near the back so he walked over toward the noise, he was shocked in the back corner Jimin was shocked to see Jungkook and his brother engaged in a passionate kiss. They both looked at him, horror and shock filling their eyes as they scrambled away from each other. Jimin quickly ran out of the room. His mind quickly remembered what Jaebum had said to him all that time ago “Oh you call him kookie, how endearing, it's quite sad that you love him so much and yet he loves your brother, so, so much more.” Jimin started to cry he quickly ran to find a source of comfort he ended up running into suga. 

Yoongi was perplexed when little jimin ran into his room looking for Jungkook in a whirlwind. Curiosity got the best of him so he started to follow Jimin after a while. Just then he saw jimin running full speed at his tears dripping down his face. Yoongi quickly checked for signs of injury. “Come on, let's go to your room and talk.” said Yoongi quietly. Jimin sat down and explained the whole fight and the thing with Jungkook. “So you love him?” Yoongi asked. “I mean yeah but I love you too.” said Jimin. “I just.. Tae’s my brother and Jaebum h-he t-told m-me t-”Jimin started sobbing and Yoongi put his head in his chest and softly stroked his hair. Yoongi pulled Jimin's head up with his finger. Suddenly Yoongi’s eyes turned red, he quickly shook his head, trying to break out of his trance. “Sorry Jimin i’m hungry.” he said quietly. Quickly Jimin pulled his collar down “It's ok, you can drink.” he said softly. “Jiminie I can't-” “Just do it, ok?” It's probably time for me to be marked anyways. Reluctantly Yoongi sank his teeth into Jimin's neck. Jimins blood made him feel powerful and he wanted more but quickly drew back after drinking for a minute or two. Here I'll get a towel said Yoongi getting up and heading toward the bathroom, he  
knowing it couldn't be covered up with makeup. Yoongi and jimin decided to sleep together so they could avoid jungkook. Jimin felt relaxed next to Yoongi, he always felt safe even though he was a vampire, a dead, creature of the night. Morning came quickly and Yoongi and Jimin were awoken with Jin walking calmly into the room. Jimin and Yoongi sat up, Jimin looked down he was a mess, his hair and his clothes and everything etc. Jimin could understand that to Jin this probably looked bad. “Um Jin this isn't what you think-” said Jimin being cut off. “Oh really?’ said Jin grabbing jimin by the arm dragging him out. Jin looked at Jimin's neck and shot daggers at Yoongi before hauling jimin too his and Namjoon’s room.  
“Honey, what's wrong?” said Namjoon seeing jin haul Jimin into their room. Jimin here slept with Yoongi. “What's the problem with that Jinnie, everyone cuddles.” Namjoon chides “I mean SLEPT.” “I did not!” said Jimin adamantly. “Then what's this?” said Jin motioning to the mark on his neck. “He was hungry.” said Jimin. “Not that” said jin. “Then what? Go look in the mirror. Jimin went to the mirror he looked at his neck horrified, his neck was covered in red marks, hickies. He quickly shuffled back into the room, his head down. “I um didn't k-” “So he did this to you while you were unconscious!!?” said Namjoon raising his voice. “No”, said Jimin. “Well, I mean I don't know.” he corrected. “Everyone moving in together was bad idea especially Yoongi and jungkook they are both causing you so many problems I swear I-” Mom.” jimin cut him off. “I did not sleep with yoongi, I was sad and he was comforting me.” Sad about what?” asked Namjoon walking over. “W-well last night Kookie and I had a fight and I said some really mean things and I wanted to apologize so I looked everywhere and I found him in the library.” “and?..” asked Jin. “H-he w-was k-kissing Taehyung.” Jimin stuttered. “Oh my god.” said jin and Namjoon together. “I'm sorry baby.” said Namjoon kissing Jimin on the forehead. “Have you talked to them since?” Jin asked. Jimin shook his head no. “At some point you are going to have to talk about what happened. If you don't then you will never solve your problems with anyone, I know it hurts but in order to get past this you have to be strong.” Namjoon said. “Okay Namjoon i'll talk to them at dinner.” said Jimin going to hug namjoon and jin. Once jimin went into the other room Jin said. “I have to talk to yoongi and try to get him to have some self control for god's sake.” “That's kids for ya.”, said Namjoon. 

Jimin started to walk down the hall when he saw Jungkook. The two just stared at each other. Jimin continued to walk when his wrist was grabbed roughly. “Stop.” Jimin said. “No, you need to listen to me, that wasn't what you thought i-” “Oh, really what was it then?! Let me go!”Jimin yelled. “Just listen!” said jungkook, tightening his grip on Jimin. Jungkook looked at Jimins neck “You didn't do THAT with him did you?!” “Stop, Jungkook, it hurts!” Just then Taehyung and Yoongi run into the room obviously hearing their argument. Taehyung grabs Jungkook and Yoongi grabs Jimin, taking them into opposite sides of the castle. “I'm so done with everyone here, i'm leaving and no one follow me or I swear i'll never talk to any of you again!” “wait, Jimin.” said Yoongi. Grabbing Jimin. “Oh really you and Jungkook have a thing for grabbing me today.” said jimin yanking his hand out of Yoongi’s, it was raining outside as Jimin ran. Yoongi tried to go after him, then the weirdest thing happened, jimin stared into yoongi’s eyes and his eyes turned red. Yoongi was frozen in place not able to move. “Aw, shit, Jimin must have some weird flower powers.” He couldn't move an inch all he could do was watch the boy run into the rain and away from his troubles. 

Jimin was so done with people babying him (even if he acted like one) and that people always made decisions for him. He had a lot of problems now though, it was raining and he was cold, he didn't bring anything with him and he didn't have any food. So he just continued to run until he felt exhausted and cold. He ran until he fell asleep. When he woke up he realized that he was not on the ground and that he was in a tree, that he was warm and there was a body lying next to him. He woke up with a shock. “What's the fuss?” said the person next to him opening his eyes sleepily. “Who are you!?” said a scared Jimin. “Whoa kid, hold up, the names Jackson .” “Also shouldn't you be thanking me for saving you?” Jackson, said. “I don't need saving first of all and second, i'm leaving.” said Jimin climbing down the tree. When his foot slipped he was about to scream when two sturdy hands caught him. “So about that thank you-” said Jackson smiling. “Pull me up first.” said Jimin feet dangling over the edge of the tree. “Fine.” says Jackson pulling him up like he was a tiny kitten. “What are you doing out here, kid?” “My name is NOT KID! My names Jimin and I need to get out of here.” “Geez feisty eh, and Jimin, isn't that the prince’s-” “Shhh!” said Jimin covering his mouth. “What?? Do you think that bird is gonna go tell someone said Jackson pointing to a bird in the tree. “You never know.” said Jimin removing his hand. “So, Jimin, why are you out here, why aren't you in the place having servants and people waiting on you?” “People keep treating me like I don't have any rights and that i'm a child, I'm seventeen for fuck’s sake!” “Whoa, kid tone it down, wouldn't want that bird to hear you, do you?” said Jackson laughing hysterically. Jimin couldn't help it, it was too funny, he stopped. “You know I haven't laughed like that in a while.” said Jimin, “thanks Jackson” “What about you, Jackson, why are you here? “The same reason you’re here I suppose, just running away from my problems.” “Like what” asked Jimin “I won't tell, I keep secrets well.” “Well, you see my werewolf pack was ordered to kidnap a boy, and I really didn't want to do that and so I ran away.” “Kidnap a boy, who?” jimin enquired. “Well, I have no idea who he was but I overheard Jaebum was talking about it during a meeting when his brother Jungkook was gone, and I didn't think it was right.” Just hearing Jaebum’s name sent a shiver down Jimin’s spine. Jackson noticed this. “Whats wrong? Are you cold or something? asked Jackson moving closer. “No, um its just, im was the boy they kidnapped.” “What!? Really?!” said Jackson. appalled. “How did you get away Did they hurt you? What’s happened since then?” Jackson asked these question one after the other. “Whoa, well Yoongi and jungkook saved me and Jaebum is in jail now and the kingdoms have been combined.” “How long have you been out here Jackson?” “I have no clue… um maybe a couple months.” said Jackson looking uncomfortable. “Wait so, the bloodsucker Yoongi helped you?” Jackson said confused. “It's a long story.” Jimin said with a sigh. “I've got time.” said Jackson putting his hand under his head and looking at Jimin. They talked the rest of the day away, jimin explained everything. He even told him the real reason why he ran away, about taehyung and jungkook.

 

“Man..” said Jackson scratching his head, it was now dark. “Thats weird, him and taehyung I would have never have thought.” “Jungkook and I grew up together and he was my best friend but then he became a crown prince and now a king and everything changed.” “What was um, kook- I mean uh Jungkook like when he was a kid.” said Jimin shaking his head. “Hm, young jungkook was, quiet, smart, but very afraid he didn't like the dark, or people even, and he rarely talked. He was bullied a lot because people were jealous of him, but his parents adored him until death, I would say Jungkook was the favored child, because they were twins JB could have taken the throne and at the time of the crowning, in my eyes JB looked more fit to be crown prince, he was more outgoing and social and Jungkook, well, he was quiet and intelligent but as I understand now, his parents definitely made the right decision. ” “I had no idea…” said Jimin. “I wish I was closer to him like you and taehyung, I-I t-thought that I was close to him but I guess I really wasn't said Jimin putting his head down. “Hey, you know it's ok, I have a crush on a guy in my pack named Mark but he's in love with bam bam so I totally understand what you are going through. “Bam Bam and m-mark?” “yeah that's their names.” “Oh, they were the ones that kidnapped me… a guy named Jr. too, but I don't hate them, they also didn't seem sure if it was a good idea, they were just following orders right?” said Jimin. “Y’know for all the shit you have been through kid, you’re a real compassionate person, you are the nicest person i've ever met I think.” said Jackson “I've realized that if i'm sad it makes others sad so I have to be strong and forgiving when others can't.” Jimin said. “I think you are on the right track kid.” “I think i'm going to make up with my friends too, shall we get you home then?” Jackson said. “Yes, let's go!” They both fell out of the tree laughing and making their way through the woods. “Are you sure it's this way?” said Jimin. “I think we go left, uh maybe right, no definitely left.” said Jackson. “Actually I think it's AH!-” “JIMIN! Are you ok?!” Jackson worriedly asked trying to see what had happened in the dark. “I just tripped over a branch it's just a sprain i'll be ok.”Jimin said. “Here ill carry you.”  
Finally they saw the outline of the castle come into view. Jackson was exhausted from carrying Jimin who was now sleeping like a baby in his arms. He made his way up the stairs to the entrance when the door opened and ten guards came out pointing swords at him. “Whoa Whoa guys calm down i'm carrying your little prince here and he's sleeping so keep it down.” said Jackson gesturing to the sleeping tangerine boy.

Just then Jin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi, Jungkook, and Taehyung come running out of the great doors. “Oh Jimin!” Thank god! Said taehyung running over. “Wait who is that though?” said yoongi gesturing to the stranger holding jimin in his arms. Jungkook softly pushed everyone out of the way. “Jackson.”, Jungkook said it like a bad taste in his mouth. “What are you doing here and with.. Jimin?” said Jungkook. “You know him!?” asked Jin before he could answer Jackson spoke. “Hello royals, I am Jackson, werewolf, amazing and the one your darling prince came running too when he was in the forest hungry, tired and broken.” His eyes narrowed. “And it's your guys’s fault.” he said plainly. 

Everyone stared at the stranger who was holding little jimin. “So..best friend aren't ya going to invite me in, it's kind of cold out here.” They all went inside. Jackson carefully laid Jimin in his bed. They all walked out to the main hall. “I haven't seen you for a while.” Jungkook said bitterly to Jackson. “Well, that's cause you’re evil brother wanted me to kidnap you’re little ball of sunshine, but i didn't want to do that…” jungkook narrowed his eyes “You left long before that so how do you kn-”“Um jungkook can you introduce us..?” said Taehyung. “Ugh, everybody this is Jackson Wang, my EX- best friend and and WAS an official in my kingdom.” said Jungkook. “Hello everyone” said Jackson. “So, I wanted to know, Jiminie explained most of it to me, so there's sexual tension between you and taehyung, he pointed to Jungkook. Yoongi the vamp wants to eat Jimin and then Namjoon and Jin want to be his overprotective parents and then Hoseok I have no clue what your side of the story is, but I think I covered my bases right?” said Jackson smiling and everyone either blushed or glared. Just then a sleepy little Jimin walks into the room “I'm tired and you guys are so loud.” he says sleepily. “I'm sorry babe.” said jackson. That “babe” earned an immediate glare from everyone. “Are you guys being mean to Jackson?” Jimin asks. “If you are, stop, he's my friend ok?” “Oh yeah Jackson I was wondering if you wanted to stay here a while, you must be tired from carrying me all that way.” says Jimin. “I'd love to!!” Jackson says. “You can’t just dec-” Jungkook starts to say but jimin cuts him off. “Its final, now, Jackson come sleep in my room since there's so many people sleeping in this place now we don't have any extra rooms.” “Why are you even here Jackson you were banished by me long ago.” Jungkook said snidely before they left the room. Banished? Jimin thought, but didn't he say he left? “At least I didn't cause Yugyeom and Youngjae’s deaths.” Jackson stated. Jungkook visibly stiffened. “Jackson, you know I was young I didn't-...” “Oh really” “You didn't know that having him steal from your parents as a game wouldn't get him killed?” “That you didn't use me as a fucking cover, to save your ass?” “You know Jungkook, I might not like you, but I thought you had more respect for them, and for yourself than that.” said Jackson before grabbing Jimin's hand as they walked out of the room. The room was engulfed in silence after that.

Once they got to his room. Jimin quickly turned around to face Jackson “Why did you lie to me!!” You were banished by Jungkook!!??” “Jimin I-I knew how much you favored him and I knew if I told you the truth you might think differently of him because of our past and i didn't want that.” “ No more lies, i'm sick and tired of people lying If you want to be forgiven Jackson I hope you are willing to tell me the full story then.” “Ok.”, said Jackson putting his head in his hands. “When I told you that jungkook was a social outcast that wasn't a lie.” “He did have one friend that he was closer to than me though, his name was Yugyeom.” “Jungkook noticed how Jaebum and Youngjae and everyone were daring and played pranks around the house.” So he decided that he would join in on the fun and become cool too.” “So jungkook went up to JB and asked him what to do and he opted for truth or dare.” “It was dare directed at Yugyeom from Jungkook.” “So jungkook told him.. I dare you to sneak into my mom's room and steal her crown.” “He was a foolish boy we were only 13, and so Yugyeom of course agreed not wanting to be tossed aside for noting being brave.” So he did it, he was quickly caught by a guard.” “He was executed in front of us all the next day.” Jackson finished. Jimin could feel tears welling up in his eyes. “That's not it though, when the queen asked who was the cause of Yugyeom stealing no one wanted to own up to it.” “So she started to punish our families instead, by stripping them of their rank and taking away their wealth.” “There was a boy named Youngjae and she knew for a fact that he didn't do it, so to make one of us own up she killed Youngjae and his entire family.” “We all couldn't bear to see our families in pain but we also didn't want to bear the punishment.” “That was when it happened.” “Jungkook decided to tell his mother that it was in fact me who had dared Yugyeom and not himself and I have been banished from the kingdom ever since.” Jimin couldn't believe his ears his beloved Kookie had been so cruel to Jackson and he had caused his best friend's death. Was anyone in this world innocent anymore?

As they got into Jimin’s giant bed with tons of pillows. Jimin felt so safe knowing that Jackson was right next to him. Even if Jimin had only known him for a little while he trusted him. So Jimin snuggled deeper into Jackson's chest as Jackson wrapped his arms around him. The next morning they awoke with Jimin's door being slammed open. It was yoongi. “Huh? Yoongi what do you want said jimin rubbing his eyes and sitting up. “Suga you know there is a door for a reason right, I don't get why everyone feels the need to not knock.” said Jimin. “Well too bad i'm hungry.” said Yoongi walking over to Jimin and picking him up. With all the noise Jackson woke up. “Whats going on? Did you just say you were hungry? Are you drinking from jimin!!?” Jackson said angrily. “Too late.” said Yoongi biting into the shocked Jimin's neck.” Jackson tried to pry yoongi off Jimin but his vampire strength was no joke. Jimin fell limp in Yoongi’s arms. “You killed him!!” said Jackson Shoving yoongi on the ground as Jimin fell to the floor. “Calm down wolf boy, he's just sleeping that's what happens when I bite him.” “So you have done this more than once!?” said Jackson raising his voice. Just then Jin strolled into the room. “Geez what is with all the noise?” Then he saw jimin on the ground with blood all over him. “Yoongi, i get that you have to drink from Jimin to keep you both alive but please don't scare him and why is he on the floor?” Yoongi just shrugged. Jin carried Jimin back to his bed and pulled the covers over him. “ “So this is normal for you guys?!” said Jackson clearly startled. Jin shrugged as well and left the room. 

Jimin opened his eye to see Jackson peering over at him. Jimin rubbed his eyes and sat up. “Hey.” he said softly. “Hey. Jackson said with a grunt. “Uh how are you feeling?” Jackson asked. “I'm good, shall we go wander around for a bit?” said Jimin getting up. “Uh actually I think i'm going to go back to my friends, y’know it's time i stop running away from my problems and face them.” said Jackson. “I'm really happy that you have decided to go back to your friends Jackson, and thanks for everything.” said Jimin “You will be ok, won't you kid?” said Jackson ruffling Jimin’s hair. “I’ll manage.” said Jimin with a small smile. Jimin and Jackson walked to the horse stables. “It's the least i can do for you.” said Jimin giving jackson reins to a horse and a bag with clothes and food etc. “Thank you.” said Jackson. “Y-you will come back to visit me right?” said Jimin. “Of course.” said Jackson pushing himself onto the horse. He waved goodbye and rode off. 

Jimin made his way back in through the huge doors. He heard a sweet melody floating through so he followed it. He followed it to a room he had only been in once, it was the room where his mom kept the piano the one she would play to him and taehyung everyday. It brought back lots of memories. It surprised him as to who was sitting on the bench playing, it was Yoongi. Jimin held his breath and watched as Yoongi’s fingers flew across the piano as he played a sweet but lonely tune. Jimin was being slowly lulled to sleep as he leaned his back on the doorframe it creaked, alerting yoongi that he was there. Yoongi quickly shut the cover over the keys and stalked out of the room before jimin could say anything. 

Jimin was shocked, he followed Yoongi into his and Jungkook’s room. “What?” said Yoongi turning around to face Jimin. Jimin realized Jungkook was sitting on the other side of the room watching intently, him and Jimin hadn't talked without getting angry for a long time. “I didn't know you played the piano, you’re really good.” said Jimin. “There's a lot of things you don’t know about me.” said Yoongi sternly. “I'd love to learn more about you though.” said Jimin hopefully. “I'm not a good person” said Yoongi sadly. “You just haven't figured out how to show it yet but it's ok because i'll still love you.” said Jimin simply. Yoongi was startled he turned around and quickly shut the door in Jimin’s face. Jimin was stunned. “Why was everyone so sad lately?” Jimin really missed Jackson now. He decided to run to the one person he had never had a problem with, hoseok. 

Hoseok was surprised to see Jimin waltzing into his room. “What can I do for you?” said Hoseok. “Just talk to me.” said Jimin. “I don't really care what we talk about but everyone else is either disapproving of my decisions, makes out with my brother or doesn't want to talk to me.” “Wow, ok then, I gotta tell you i'm not very fun though.” said Hoseok. “Hobi, you're a wizard that's about as fun as it gets right?” “Hobi?” said Hoseok confused. “O-oh sorry i just like giving people nicknames is that ok?” “yup” said hoseok. “So, want to do something fun?” said Hoseok. “Like magic?” said Jimin with his eyes lighting up. “Sure!” “What are you gonna do?” asked Jimin. “Want to fly?” “Do i want to fly? Of course i want to fly!” said Jimin getting excited like a little kid. “Hosek reveals a wand out of his coat and says words that Jimin can’t understand and then Jimin is slowly rising. “Omg Hobi i'm flying!!” said Jimin. Just then JImin’s hand was grabbed and he was pushed to the ground. “Remove the spell.” said an angry voice holding Jimins waist so he could go anywhere. Suddenly he was back on the ground and being dragged out of the room “Hobi!!’ Jimin yelled. Then he was being pushed into his room and onto his bed. And then it was warm? He looked at the face above him, it was Jungkook and his lips? They were on Jimin’s!! He flipped. Jimin pushed Jungkook off and scurried to the other side of the room. “What do you think you’re doing?!!!” screamed Jimin. “You taunt me, ignore me and make fun of me and my feelings by kissing my brother and then kiss me!” “For what Jungkook!? For fun?! To hurt me!?” “Where in the hell is the gentleman Jungkook, the one who showed me the outside! The one who saved me! The one who saved me from myself!! Where is he Jungkook!!!!!?” “Jimin, that Jungkook never existed and he will never again.” said Jungkook. “Don't you dare say my name like you care about me!” screamed Jimin “Just get out!” Jungkook didn't move. “I SAID GET OUT!!” Jungkook walked over to the door left and slammed the door. Jimin sank down and put his head in between his knees as if trying to be as small as possible. Jimin was so sad he couldn't even cry. Why couldn't he go back to the day before Jungkook came. He was lonely now but he would have rather been lonely because no one was there, but not because someone he loved was here but didn't love him and left him alone. At that moment Jimin truly wanted to die. 

 

It had been two days since the incident with Jungkook. Jimin had shut himself in his room. Just then there was a knock on his window so he went over to it and opened it. There was a boy out there and it was nighttime. “Who are you?” whispered Jimin. “Thats a secret.” said the stranger “I'll tell you if you let me in.” Jimin considered he just shrugged he didn't really care what happened to him anymore. “Whatever come in, it's cold.” said Jimin looking at the stranger. This man wasn't much taller than him but he was really handsome and had dark hair that covered his eyes a bit. “What's your name?” asked the stranger. “Me? Im Jimin.” “Oh so you’re the prince?” said the stranger looking over Jimin. “So what is your name?” asked Jimin. “I’m Taemin.” “Nice to meet you.” said Jimin. Then he thought about it, Taemin? Where had he heard that name before? He just shook his head and shrugged. “So..Taemin, what were you doing outside?” “Actually I don't really know I woke up in the first and I kind of just stumbled here.” he laughed lightly. Taemin said. “Oh yeah. Some really annoying people also live in this castle so it's best to keep your voice down.” warned Jimin. Just then there was a knock on the door. “So they finally learned how to knock.” Jimin mumbled and then motioned for Taemin to hide, so he slid under the bed. It was Taehyung. “Jimin, I heard some noises coming from in here are you ok?” “I'm fine, not that you care anyways.” said Jimin. “Jimin it was one time we should actually talk about tha-.” There was a cough. “Shit” Jimin thought. “What was that? Taehyung asked going right over to where Taemin was hiding. Taemin peaked his head out. “Uh oh, looks like you caught me.” he said rolling out from under the bed. Jimin was scared that Taehyung was going to start yelling. Then he was even more shocked when Taemin and Taehyung started hugging. “Taemin!” “Taehyung!” they said smiling. “Huh? You guys know each other?” Jimin asked confused. “Taemin is my childhood friend.” said Taehyung. “Oh really I didn’t know you had any friends.” Jimin spat. Taehyung shot him a glare. “Taemin it is so good to see you, but where is minho?” “Oh minho is-” Just then there was another knock on the window. And another handsome tall man with brown hair walked into the room. “Speak of the devil, literally.” muttered Taemin. “Minho! It's been so long since I saw you last.” Taehyung said and hugged him. “Guys, this is my little brother Jimin.” Jimin gave a small wave. “He's so cute, he was so small when I last saw him in fact I think he was a baby.” said Minho. “Um, instead of standing here in Jiminie’s room shall we go to the living room and get caught up?” said Taehyung “Sure.” Both Taemin and Minho said in unison. 

About 20 minutes later Jimin is a bit hungry so he wanders to the kitchen but happens to pass the living room. Taehyung and Minho are all over each other and very close together. Just then Jungkook walks in seeing them. Jimin saw the hurt register on Jungkook’s face. Jimin finally gets to the kitchen but Jungkook beat him there.

Jungkook looked like he was about to cry and even after everything that had happened Jimin couldn't help but feel sorry for him. “Um, are you ok?” Jimin asked quietly. “Why do you care, you hate me being in love with Taehyung anyways.” Jungkook answered while pulling food out of the fridge. “Just because i'm not exactly happy with you right now it doesn't mean that i'm not your friend who cares about your feelings.” Jimin answered.

“You know Jimin, you are too kind for anyone on this planet, sure you have your moments of anger but somehow you always manage to forgive everyone.” “If I wasn't forgiving I wouldn't have anything.” said jimin. “It's also bad because I can't help but love you too, sure taehyung and I found each other when we were, well hurt, but you have been my everything for a while now jimin, and I can't seem to let you go, I need you. When i first met you I remember saying to myself. “This is where I Begin and end.” I've realized how much I love you and then the thing with taehyung happened i'm sorry i was too late to see it.” 

Jimin was taken aback, by Jungkook’s sudden confession. “Y’know Jungkook I loved you since that day, you remember right, it was my only day of peace the day you let me go outside, I remember the wind in my hair, your smile, god, I loved that smile, the sun, it was the best day of my life. You would think, if you are so in love with me why weren't you more adamant about a relationship the thing is I also love Yoongi and I don't even think he likes me as a person in general, and if I can't love someone wholeheartedly and they can't either, there is no point in having a relationship at all.” Jimin said. “Wow, we are really caught in some weird love triangle.” Jungkook said. They were now both sitting on the kitchen floor back to back.

“Jungkook, I miss you..” said Jimin getting up and walking away. 

Jungkook reached out to grab Jimin but he couldn't. It was too late Jimin had slipped through his hands for good this time. A lone tear fell down his face. 

Jimin walked back to his room. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed him from behind. Jimin was about to scream when a familiar voice said “Hey kid.” Jimin knew this voice. He turned around it was Jackson a big grin spread on his face that he didn't even have time to register that there were also three other people standing in the room. “How did you even get in? People keep appearing in my room all day.” Jimin said. “Its probably cause you always leave your window open, idiot.” said Jackson while he ruffled his hair. “Ahem..” said a voice. Jimin finally registered the voices and the people. He took a step back and gulped these were the people who had kidnapped him before, but they were jackson’s friends right? Mark started to say “I’m so sorr-” “You guys are Jackson’s friends right? Its great to meet you three.” he said shaking Bam Bam, Mark and Jr’s hands acting like he had never met them before. The three could only smile it looked like Jimin was willing to forgive them. “You guys hungry?” “I'll have the cooks whip something up since there are a lot of other guests here as well.” They all walked out of Jimin’s room to see, Jungkook, Taehyung, Minho, Taemin, Namjoon, Jin, Hoseok and Yoongi in the living room. “Oh my, there seems to be four more people.” said Jin looking over at the newcomers.

Jungkook looked at them. Immediately they all, except Jackson bowed. “Huh?” said Taehyung clearly confused. “These people are from my kingdom.” Jungkook explained. “Your highness..” said Mark. “Oh just call me Jungkook would you.” said Jungkook hating to be called so formally. “Uh everyone this is Mark, Bam Bam, and Jr. and you have already met Jackson right?” “Oh and there is Minho, Taemin, Jin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Hoseok, yoongi and you already know Jungkook.” He pointed everyone out to each other. “Did you guys come in through jimin’s window too?” said Tamein with a laugh. “Actually yes we did, that reminds me Jimin you should really stop leaving your window open, it's dangerous.” said Jackson. “He let me in.” Taemin laughed with a smirk. “Jimin I already told you about not letting strange people in your room.” Taehyung warned. “I know but you know him.” Jimin whined. “But you didn't and you still let him in.” Everyone just laughed and for a moment it seemed all the sadness anger and hurt between everyone was gone just them a guard ran into the room. They were all interrupted when the guard said “Your highness's!” “What is it?” Taehyung asked. “Demons..” Everyone was in a panic. Sure there were vampires and werewolves and all sorts of other creatures in the kingdom but demons had been banished to the underworld. “Taehyung.” said Minho stressed. “The truth is taemin and I didn't come back just for a reunion we sensed the demonic presence but we didn't think it would advance so quickly.” said Minho. “Wait you guys are-” Yoongi started to say. “-Demon hunters” Taemin finished. “We have to go Taemin.” said Minho clearly worried. “Wait one second.” Jimin was surprised to see Taemin walking up to Jimin in long strides. “Why does this boy smell so good, does he have some sort of power?” “Huh?” “You can smell him too?” said all the werewolves and Yoongi said. “Yes, he smells really good, demons will probably be crawling here in a second for him so Minho we might as well stay here and protect him.” Jimin was startled by Taemin’s words, Taemin turned around he could have sworn that Jimin’s eyes were purple. He shook his head it must have been a trick of the light. Jimin suddenly felt very sad as he watched jungkook watch Minho and Taehyung from across the room. “Jimin?” Jimin looked up. It was Jungkook. “Why are your eyes blue?” “Blue!?” said jimin surprised.

 

“Jungkook back up.” said Yoongi slowly as if Jimin was a hungry lion ready to pounce. “Why?” said jungkook confused. “Just do it god damnit!” Yoongi yelled. Everyone was watching intently as this scene went down. All of a sudden the ground shook. Tables, chairs, chandeliers and paintings fell down. Everyone screamed. All the lights faded and it was dark. Jimin hated the dark so he started to sob. All of a sudden there was light. Jimin looked amazed, the light was coming from the palm of his hand. It illuminated the room and everyone looked at him in awe and surprise. His tears stopped and he looked at his palm. “What is this?” he said softly. “Must be some sort of magic.” said Hoseok. “No duh.” said Jackson. All of a sudden Jimin sneezed and all of the candles in the room were lit again. Jimin looked around everyone was looking at him as if he had fallen from the moon. “So you can light candles by sneezing, interesting and helpful.” muttered Minho who was then punched playfully by Taemin. “Um, I-I have no idea how I did that.” Jimin said as he looked down. “Look up.” said Yoongi pushing Jimin’s head up with his finger, as I thought your eyes change color with your mood red is for anger, I know because of that one time and blue for sadness?” “Then brown must be neutral that's what color they normally are.” said Jungkook. “Why didn't he have this before though?” Taehyung said perplexed. “Hey guys i'm really sorry about this I get that this is exciting and all but like there are demons attacking so we might need to go or fight.” said Minho. “He's right.” said Bam Bam. “So what's the plan?” said Jackson. “Everyone has to leave!” said a guard rushing into the room. Everyone heard screaming. Jimin ran to his room and looked out the window. Red. Blood. Fire. Fear. There were dead people everywhere outside. The forest, the once he loved was set ablaze. He saw crying children, villagers and guards running around. He hated it.  
He ran back to where everyone was.”He's here!” he heard a guard scream. “Who's here!?” “I am.” said the voice that Jimin remembered all too well. He wanted to scream, make any sound but nothing came out. 

Jaebum faced him. His eyes were red. “What have you done!?” screamed Jungkook. “I've only made a deal with the devil, my brother nothing more nothing less.” Jimin shivered.

Jaebum laughed. He laughed as people were being slaughtered by demons. He laughed while children watched their parents and family killed. He laughed while everything was set ablaze. HE HAD DARED TO LAUGH. Jimin couldn't handle it. He felt his body temperature rising. He didn't want to be the weak boy who was always crying, always needing help, always sick, always being protected, no he could take care of himself. Jimin’s eyes turned blood red. 

“You might have made a deal with the devil but I made a deal with myself to always be strong and protect the ones I love with my life.”

Jaebum snicked. “What? You gonna fight me with you’re little flower powers boy?” 

Jimin took a step toward him and the whole castle shook. Jaebum looked surprised. “Don't you dare take my feelings lightly, don't you dare believe that killing all these people means nothing, they all have lives, families and people who love them, don't you dare try to come in here and take away that from them.” Jimin said so fiercely that the entire world could hear him. No one in the room could even breathe. 

Jimin rushed at Jaebum. He screamed. Jimin let out all the pent up emotion he felt. For Jungkook, for Yoongi, For Jackson, For his brother, For his parents, For his kingdom.

The last thing that everyone had saw that day was Jimin’s bright smile. 

It was bright, that's all anyone could tell you about what had happened that day. It was hell and then suddenly everything reverted back to the way it was, no more fire no more hurt, no demons, no more death, only heaven on earth. Everyone would forever know about the boy who had sacrificed himself for everyone. The sun rose the next morning brighter than anyone had ever seen it, as everyone dried their tears they smiled because the warm sun reminded them of Jimin, his smile, his personality, Jimin.

Jungkook and Taehyung would never ever forget what Jimin had done. Jungkook would never forget about the little boy who had fallen at his feet that day, the boy who wanted to see the world, the boy who just wanted to be loved. Taehyung was sad for weeks on end, he was depressed that he had lost of his family and then he was warmly surprised two years later with two little ones of his own. Him and Jungkook conveniently named them Yoongi and Jimin. They would always tell their kids of the courage and love that their passed uncle had shown on that day. They in turn told their descendents.

Although There was one person who would never ever forget Jimin for as long as he lived. 

Yoongi thought for years that it was his fault Jimin was gone, that he couldn’t protect him and his smile. He became depressed that he felt he had only hurt Jimin. That was when he decided to play piano again. When he opened the piano to reveal the keys a white note caught his eye. He looked it over it said

.”Play for me one time won't you?” ~Jimin.  
He could just hear Jimin’s laughter. He cried, but he smiled. And so he played, he played a song about his First Love. The boy who had sunshine smiles, could be scared but always put on a tough face, a magical boy with a fiery personality, a lion's courage, the kindness of a mother, the bond of a friend and and a heart of gold. For centuries Yoongi told people of the boy who had stolen his heart.

He told them about the most beautiful flower he had ever seen. 

A flower named Jimin. 

(For my bias and the most amazing person ever, Jimin. ~Brooke)

Congratulations you made it to the end of this shitty fanfiction! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this i've been writing ff for a couple years but never ended up posting anything I promise to write better ones for everyone in the future!  
> As I said I know for a fact this ff has a lot of plot holes and problems but please comment with your opinion, criticism or encouragment ;)


End file.
